


Avoiding Exposure

by SlashAddx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Sharing, Established Relationship, Future Fic, House Party, M/M, Multi, Oaths & Vows, Road Head, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome Adjacent, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddx/pseuds/SlashAddx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan finally erasing the Ripper for good was the only thing Damon said was holding them back from the next part of their lives together. Stefan didn't need to be scared of feeding if he could control it himself. They were close to mastering that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely BroodyCheery323 for the beta. All other mistakes are because I can’t leave well enough alone.

Stefan took his time dressing.

Impatient foot tapping grew louder from the first floor. It was probably nerves. Crowded parties still took a small amount of pre-gaming if they were going to control themselves.

"Are you getting ready or playing with yourself?"

The annoyed voice echoed down the hallway. Stefan just smiled and adjusted his jeans so he could close them.

"Well?" The smooth voice was louder, closer. It only took a glance to see Damon leaning in the doorway fiddling with his watch. "Haven't you preened enough yet? You're very pretty, now come on." Stefan tugged a tie off the rack and hung it around his neck without tying it before looking around for shoes. His brother crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Stefan to urge him along.

Eyes on the buttons of his shirt as he fastened them, Stefan chuckled. He knew why Damon wanted to come, but really, it was Stefan who was expected to be there. "I can feel you glaring. Calm down. The party has barely started. You're the one who always insists on being fashionably late."

Damon huffed. "Yes, 'fashionably' being the key word. You're not even ready." He crossed the room and yanked on the loose tie. "Do I still have to dress you like a child?"

Instinctively, Stefan stopped twisting around and stood still while Damon flipped and pulled the ends of the tie around his neck. He watched the man slip into brother mode and laughed softly. "I know how to tie this. I think I've gone to enough prep schools and dances in my lifetimes to at least get the basics."

With his indelible smirk, Damon glanced up for a second as he finished the knot. "Well you're not in prep school anymore so drop the uptight act." He slipped his finger under the knot and grazed it across Stefan's throat and started tugging the tie loose. "You look too freaking formal."

Stefan rolled his eyes but let Damon adjust it till it was just artfully disheveled enough. "Jeans are never formal. What would our father say at such a thing?" He meant to be sarcastic, but it was an interesting question. Though, their long-deceased father probably had a lot of disapproving opinions about the things they did. He watched his brother's expression change. Oops.

With a slightly forced smile, Damon patted his hands down Stefan's shoulders. "Put on your glass slippers, Princess, I'm getting another drink." And then Damon was downstairs again.

Turning to the mirror Stefan admired the effect the askew tie had. He probably wouldn't acknowledge it out loud though. Hesitating between two pair of shoes Stefan slowed down again. "The oxfords or the Converse?" he asked just loud enough for Damon to hear him from the study.

"Oh for fucks sake. Who cares?"

Stefan waited a few seconds, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wear my black boots, you're not some millennial scene-kid. And Chuck Taylor was a dick anyway."

With a grin, Stefan grabbed the shoes from his brother's side of the closet. He pulled them on while trying not to fall down the stairs. Sometimes even vampire reflexes just weren't effective against tempting fate and gravity.

Damon was already headed to the door bouncing the keys in his hand. "Finally." His eyes raked over Stefan and his annoyance dropped to something purely approving. "Shit, you'd think you actually wanted to impress these people."

Stefan grabbed his jacket and paused in the doorway. "Just because you hate everybody, doesn't mean I have to." He smiled affectionately at his brother. Damon in dark jeans and a tight grey Henley under his leather jacket looked just as stunning as always.

The corner of his mouth twitched up to a hard line, but his eyes were soft. "I don't hate  _everybody_."

Stefan swayed forward quickly and kissed just under Damon's jaw. "Good." He strode towards the passenger side of his brother's Camero without seeing Damon's pleased smile.

* * *

They slid into the car with Damon behind the wheel. Neither spoke the first half of the car ride. The city made them anxious which is why they chose to live farther upstate and just make the drive for parties like tonight. Someone on Stefan's sales team was having a birthday, or promotion or something. Damon never cared to learn, and Stefan knew that wasn't why they were really going anyway.

Adjusting to the noise and smells of Manhattan took a modicum of concentration. Their eyes laser-focused on the different lights first, everything getting sharper and slightly brighter. Hearing tuned into the smallest squeak, then leveled quickly to take in every sound. Muscles tightened and stretched, naturally equipped to run towards something or away. Always prepared for a hunt.

Frowning slightly as they crossed the bridge, Stefan started messing with the end of his tie. "They're not just random people. Most of them are friends, Damon."

The man looked over and swatted Stefan's hands away from the fabric. "You'll crease it. Don't be so nervous." With a sigh, he curled his fingers around Stefan's hand and pulled it up to his mouth. He dropped a brief kiss to the cool skin and let their still clasped hands fall onto his thigh. It was one thing if Stefan wanted to live like a regular—boring—person but there was no point in denying the rest of it. "Don't deceive yourself, brother. They are  _your_  coworkers, and  _your_  friends." He looked away from the road and tilted his head forward. He held Stefan's gaze. "They're always your friends. They just put up with me for your sake. Besides," He winked and looked back to the road. "You like me better when I hate everybody  _else_." He squeezed the hand in his lightly.

Stefan turned to face out the window to hide his smirk. Those amends had been made long ago, starting the day Elena walked out on both of them demanding that they figure out what she saw was happening between them. It had taken decades but the bullshit of Mystic Falls felt far behind them. The century and a half of pain that preceded it was even farther. He squeezed back before pulling his hand out and dropping it on his own lap. Anything more than innocent touches and Damon would get all worked up and the payoff for that sexual frustration wouldn't be for a few hours at least.

After they parked in the back of the building and paused in the dark lot, they stared up at the festivities they were about to throw themselves into. Blaring music, laughter and clinking drinks could be heard from the street 16 floors down from the rooftop terrace.

Damon curled his hand around Stefan's neck. The tension in both their bodies created a sort of adrenaline they needed to keep themselves in control through the night. Everyone was going to walk out in one piece. Gone were the days of every party ending in disaster and death. They were practically respectable. They made eye contact and Damon half shrugged. "Our friends." He smirked. "We should be used to this by now."

Stefan only nodded and bit his lip. It wasn't as difficult playing human anymore when they had come to a mutual understanding on feeding, but Stefan was less and less in favor of pretending they were only brothers in front of everyone. His professional life hinged on one remaining link to Mystic Falls and it was getting old.

As one of the most powerful witches that had come along in decades, Bonnie Bennet wanted to do as much good as possible within the balance. She used her talents to concoct homeopathic remedies and herbal supplements to open a small shop. The brothers threw money at her right away to get her started, but it had been a surprise to everyone when word got out, and she had to expand the business to meet demand. Eventually the company had become a national brand, even if only in specialty markets.

Bonnie asked Stefan to come on board as part of the team when she wanted a bigger push, and as Damon trained Stefan to control himself while feeding, Stefan also mastered compulsion and getting a foot in the door where other reps couldn't get three words in.

When the company started to grow, so did Stefan's involvement and dependence on Damon. When it became obvious that their need for each other wasn't because they were just brothers, they were entrenched in a group of people that knew them as only that.

It had been months since their last serious fight about keeping what was between them private. Their arguments went in circles around each other. Stefan wanted to stay where people knew him, to keep himself grounded and accountable. To keep from falling over the edge. Every person he held onto knew Damon was his brother.

Damon didn't care much about labels in general. Once he had Stefan, he didn't want anything to stand between them.

Stefan finally erasing the Ripper for good was the only thing Damon said was holding them back from the next part of their lives. Stefan didn't need to be scared of feeding if he could control it himself.

They were close to mastering that problem. But secrets on top of secrets made Stefan worry anyway.

"You're sighing."

Stefan blinked and scratched his wrist. "I'm what?"

Pressing his lips in a tight line, Damon turned and pushed Stefan away from the lights of the entrance and into the shadows. He leaned in, letting his hand brush Stefan's side, his thumb grazing along his ribs. This was Damon's spot to convey all the things he wasn't allowed to say in front of people. His voice was low and deep in Stefan's ear. "We don't have to stay long." Lips brushed across the pulse point in Stefan's neck.

Heat circled through his body and Stefan jerked sideways out of Damon's grasp. "Not here. Not in a parking lot with people who work for us right there." He glanced up at the roof and grimaced. It wasn't like anyone could see them from so far away. He knew it wasn't fair, and that his brother was only going along with any of this for him. More and more, burning want overshadowed the conviction in his reasoning every time Damon touched him.

"You know I don't give a shit what they think." Damon snapped. "We've been in one place, helping Bonnie for too long already. If we're going to keep our other little secret, the one with the teeth and immortality business, they can't matter. Pretty soon, we leave to avoid exposing everything we are." He scowled back up to the rooftop and exhaled slowly.

Brother-mode crept back over them.

Stefan's expression rotated between pain and annoyance. As long as Damon kept saying ' _we_ ' Stefan held onto hope that everything they were could work out. He combed his fingers through his hair and adjusted the loose knot on his tie. "Just don't get carried away tonight. I have to see some of these people again."

Damon grumbled to himself and started walking to the main door, leading them out of the shadows. "No promises," he muttered as he gestured for his brother to enter.

* * *

The Salvatore's arriving an hour after a party was in full swing was not out of the ordinary. In previous lives, when Stefan had over-ambitious girlfriends, and Damon had nothing to do, they arrived early to events to help set up. Losing that had probably been the biggest relief casting off Mystic Falls created. New York had a party every week, if not every day, but freedom to decide made it easier to keep to themselves.

Wariness and anticipation warred briefly in both of them. They'd been invited to cross this particular threshold before, but they still felt hesitant to let themselves in. Damon's fingers bumped against Stefan's, the slight contact reassuring them both before Stefan pulled his hand away.

Damon nudged Stefan with his elbow, barely looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"Two men."

"Shut up, Damon."

"One secret."

"We have more than one…"

"One house party that never suspected they wouldn't come out alive..."

Stefan raised one eyebrow. "Who's nervous now?"

Damon smiled and scratched his neck. He reached for the handle but the door swung open away from him and a very drunk couple of ladies spilled out onto the floor laughing.

One looked up, delight on her face, unfazed by being sprawled out on the ground. "Stefan!"

Stefan swooped down to help them up while Damon stepped over their legs and walked into the apartment. If anyone was fall-down-drunk already, he needed to find the hard liquor. He made his way through the people lingering inside and paused by the large window to the fire escape. The air blowing in soothed the smell of chemicals and blood that saturated the apartment. Damon leaned against the window frame and looked around. He was friendly enough with the people his brother worked with, that technically worked for both of them. It helped that most were alarmingly attractive, but that seemed to be an overarching theme of people Stefan associated with.

Unfortunately being attractive wasn't everything. The current young professionals of the city all seemed stuck between adolescence and adulthood. The perk was that new alcoholics found a reason to celebrate anything, with the ability and taste to afford the good stuff.

Bonnie liked to show her employees a good time. The company itself had as many get-togethers outside of the office to wine and dine clients and other associates as any drug rep company had any right to.

These parties happened as regularly as the nonsense in their hometown. So they may have been attractive, but their personalities were booze-dented and predictable and Damon's interests were rather specific anyway.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Stefan's voice was suddenly beside him.

"Nothing," He flattened down the collar of his brother's shirt. "Tell you later. You want to go up?"

Stefan stepped out the window first. "Yeah, thanks for your help back there by the way."

With a dismissive wave Damon followed the man out and up the ladder that led to the roof. "Not my circus, not my monkeys." He looked up to admire the view of his brother's ass before catching himself. He didn't want to get caught leering and embarrass Stefan even if he believed to the contrary.

Especially if his other plans for the night were to be pulled off successfully.

* * *

"Damon!"

A little blond named Lorelei squealed and threw her arms around Damon the moment he cleared the landing onto the rooftop terrace. She smacked a kiss to his cheek and he offered his fakest of smiles as he tried to gently untangle her from his neck. "Hey, sweetheart."

Grinning, the girl leaned up to stage whisper between them, "Wanna go downstairs to the apartment and do that... thing?" She giggled like she said something dirty and covered her mouth. Damon glanced at Stefan who was biting back a laugh. His brother winked and turned away to greet some of his other coworkers. No help. Damon figured that was payback for the girls at the door.

With a quiet huff he flipped on the charm and smiled at the girl clinging to him. "We just got here. Why don't you and I get a drink first?" Her skin was warm and she already smelled like tequila over her artificial cherry flavored lipgloss. Damon turned to slip out of her grasp and resisted the fleeting urge to pull up his leg and kick her off the ledge  _300_ -style.

"Okay!" Lorelei grinned and settled for wrapping both hands around Damon's arm as he led them to the open bar.

The layout of the rooftop was impressive. Various leafy palms laid out walkways that led to low curvy wicker couches under gauzy draped canopies. There was a DJ in one corner spinning actual records that was a startling contrast to the ultra modern city that sprawled the backdrop.

Guests were getting into the music in the small square of allotted dance floor, rotating lights drowning them in flashing color. Most people were seated around the concrete ledge of the narrow pool down the middle of the terrace. The bar was centered at the end like the main attraction.

Damon ordered a beer and a round of shots and let Lorelei's over-worked heart fade into white noise. With a plastic smile and an occasional nod of his head, Damon listened to her incessant babble while he watched Stefan make the rounds of greeting each person. It surprised him every time that Stefan could fit in so convincingly. How did people not instantly know there was something about him mere mortals couldn't possess?

There was a certain grace in the way he walked that set him apart. Vampirism had its perks that way. There was something newer in Stefan though, that had only showed in the last 30 years. Confidence and charm where doubt and self-loathing used to be. Damon wondered how much he had to do with that. Stefan laughed at something ridiculous a man next to him said. His whole face getting into it in a way it rarely had since they were human. Damon felt himself smiling as well.

Lorelei put her hand on Damon's knee and slid it halfway up his thigh. "If you eye-fuck him any harder, you'll leave bruises." She whispered breathy in his ear.

His eyes widened and he resisted recoiling as she pressed into his side and kissed his neck. He looked back to where his brother was across the walkway and arched one brow in question as they made eye contact.

Stefan flicked a glance at the girl and his eyes narrowed briefly. With something like mischief glinting in his eyes, he looked back at Damon and dropped his chin in a subtle nod. Then he turned back to give most of his attention to the guy telling stupid jokes.

Damon turned back to the girl pressing into his arm. "Are you ready?" He didn't have to murmur or make any attempt to seduce her when he could smell how bad she wanted it. But he did anyway because it was easier when he followed the steps. Plus, it was important that she stayed willing.

His hand fell to the small of her back and he whispered how good she looked softly into her ear. It was true enough. She exceeded all the stereotypes of a sorority girl who was barely out of college in her early professional career. Curvy in all the right places, and dressed to show it off. Clever enough that he didn't feel like he was taking too much advantage of her, but kinky as hell, which is how they came to this little arrangement the first time. It was fitting that her name meant  _temptress_.

Lorelei looked around wide-eyed for a second and her lips twisted into a lewd grin. "Right here?" Her hands nervously clasped over his but couldn't hide her eagerness. Damon wondered what would happen if he did take her right here in the open. It had its appeal save for Stefan's undoubtedly negative reaction to his entire image crashing and burning. Damon barely masked his eye roll. Best not to think about that.

"How are we going to keep it a secret if we do it here? No, how about we head down to the guest room?" Damon slid his hand around her waist and pulled her against his side.

He guided her to the door that led to the stairwell instead of the fire escape, not trusting her sky high heels and wobbly legs on the ladder. Intentionally brushing past Stefan, he reached out, unable to resist the tease, and interrupted his brother's conversation with a ghost of a touch to his side.

"Hey," Stefan smiled, turning to gesture to the man he was speaking with before Damon could slip away, "you remember Luca, this is his fiancé Rumi."

Damon didn't remember Luca having a male partner, and suddenly he hated both of them for being open about something he had to hide, but he nodded towards him. "Nice to meet you."

Stefan looked between them. "Sorry, this is my brother, Damon."

"Oh, right." Rumi smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

Damon flinched. "Good things, I hope." He bristled under the label, annoyed being Stefan's brother was such a built in fact to everyone. He looked over at Stefan and smirked. "Lorelei and I are going downstairs. Let me know if you change plans."

Stefan's eyes were suddenly glued to the tipsy girl and he scratched his chin. "Yeah okay." His brows furrowed for another second before he looked back to Damon. "Take it easy." Damon nodded once and turned before Stefan's eyes could bore a hole into him. The walking away part was always the hardest, but once he was out of eyeshot of his brother, his head cleared a little.

She slipped on the stairs once, making Damon grateful he didn't attempt carrying her down the outside of the building. He briefly worried she was too drunk to be consenting. As he slowed, she curled her fingers around his belt buckle and his stomach lurched. The touch was more confident than her ditzy smiles could hide and suddenly Damon wasn't that concerned about how she'd feel about herself in the morning.

Back in the apartment where more guests were too caught up in conversations to make it up to the terrace, Damon hesitated. It was weird being with these people when Stefan wasn't even in his line of sight.

When they were in the same room, there were sometimes whispers, what with the complete lack of personal space around each other. But there was always that dangerous aura that surrounded the vampires, even mostly ignorant to what they were, people's survival instincts kicked in and most either gave them a wide berth or were recklessly attracted.

Where Stefan overcompensated for the naturally predatory edge vampires had that made people wary, Damon didn't bother to appease anyone other than his brother. If he ever doubted it, the undisguised discomfort he saw in people's eyes confirmed these weren't his friends. This was Stefan's world and Damon was just a dark shadow in the corner. He led the girl down the hallway into a guest suite and wondered how long he could keep pretending to want the same thing.

* * *

Lorelei wrapped her arms around Damon's neck and leaned in to kiss him as they entered the bedroom. He locked the door, dodging her advances and placed his hands firmly on her waist to keep her body off his. It was surreal to think of all the ways he would have fucked her over in previous lives. She laughed again, thinking it was all some sort of foreplay and Damon groaned. If only she knew.

"Take your dress off Lore, I can't do much with that body of yours all covered up."

She bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes in what Damon was sure she thought of as a seductive expression. It was too bad no one told her it made her look like she was having a mild stroke. She stepped away and dropped one arm over her head and pulled the zipper down her side slowly. Her hips swayed a little in an erratic beat even though there was no music playing.

It was even more surreal getting a striptease. He forced a smile, watching the skin reveal itself painfully slow. He was too old for this shit.

"Enough. Just take it off, or I will." If anything, the words came out sounding bored. The girl stopped wriggling around and Damon stood there silently with his arms crossed. She let the dress drop to the floor and stepped out of it, headed towards the bed. Her bra and panties were a matched set. Tan colored against her pale skin with black lace trim. It was a shame she wasted the effort. She slid her fingers under the hem of her panties and looked up with a silent question.

"Not yet." Damon warned. He breezed through the Jack and Jill bathroom and locked the door to the other guest bedroom. He came back to the door on their side and made sure it was still locked. Leaning against the door, he crossed his arms again and looked back at Lorelei. "Lay on the bed and close your eyes. Don't move until I say."

She beamed; sure she had done something right. With a dramatic sigh, she fell across the bed onto her back. She crossed her arms above her head and bent one leg, digging her heel into the mattress. Her stilettos were still on, which Damon was sure she knew made her look more like a porn star. "Take me, Damon," she demanded. Her eyes were closed, and she licked her lips. The wet thump of her heart sped up a little and the slight blush that warmed her body finally made Damon's body react.

He started to salivate.

How did this girl function in an office environment? This little thing between them must have ruined her for normal men. He was sure he was supposed to feel guilty, but she wasn't the first, and she wouldn't be the last.

A soft knock on the door made Damon glance at his watch. The girl stayed frozen as instructed even though Damon still hadn't compelled her. "Occupied." Damon tilted his head to hear better, the smells from the other side of the door all mingled together.

"It's me."

With a sigh, Damon cracked the door open and smiled affectionately at his brother. "Finally."

Stefan looked left and right one more time. "Had to clear the hall first."

Nodding, Damon pulled the door open for Stefan before closing and locking the door and their appearances behind them. He turned eagerly to wrap his hands around Stefan's neck and pull him close. "Hey." When they were nose to nose, Stefan had a self-assured smile and dark eyes.

Damon looked him over carefully, hands smoothing over his chest down to his waist. Stefan stilled, just like earlier, letting Damon undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Damon relished the revealing of this skin.

This was another step. Eventually, Stefan figured, he'd get better at not making such a mess, but it was hard to convince himself to try with the soft trail of Damon's fingers around his neck and down his torso. He wrapped his hands around Damon's arms and slanted their lips together, and his brother grabbed hold of Stefan's hips and dragged them closer.

The kiss was brief, and the way Stefan pulled away, eyes straying to the meal spread out on the bed before them, made Damon chuckle.

"Eager much?"

Stefan nodded, scratching at his throat. "Hungry."

Flicking a glance at Lorelei's porn pose Damon smirked and started taking off his jacket. "Let's take care of that then."

Finally opening her eyes at the sound of Stefan's voice, she looked over at them and sighed. "Really, guys?" Her desperation tinged her plead. "Come on. I'm all hot and delicious over here." She sighed again, spreading her legs and rubbing her hand over her panty-clad crotch.

Stefan rolled his eyes and brushed his knuckles against Damon's. After a moment, he clasped Damon's hand in his. His were shaking slightly; it was another big step tonight. Practice he wished wasn't necessary.

* * *

Stefan licked over the curve of her hip, hooking one finger around and pulling the elastic of her panties off. His lips touched on smooth skin over the tender flesh where her thigh jointed with her pubic area. She mewled softly and his shoulders stiffened. The spot was her choice, and Stefan had an idea as to why. It was still fucking weird that she enjoyed this so much.

From so close, the smell of her sex was almost as strong as the smell of her blood simmering under the surface. But that was not the angle he was aiming for. He looked up at Damon, still wearing everything but his jacket, sprawled lazily along her side, eyes locked on Stefan. Her head hung back against Damon's shoulder, but he wasn't really touching her otherwise. It wasn't about her. It was never about the girls between them.

Stefan's hand went to his shirt, pulling on his open collar one last time until he felt a steady pressure filling his head. It was calming, the gentle presence of his big brother invading his mind. That probably was a bit fucked up too, but Stefan needed it. Less and less every time, but still he couldn't quite manage the solitary feeding without getting lost in it. The casual presence was decades of improvement over being forcibly ripped away from their prey at the first scent of blood. This time was different though. Lorelei wasn't scared or resistant or new to this. Stefan knew the steps, knew what to wait for. Damon was just there to share the experience. The gentle haze in his head lifted, clearing his mind to focus on the task at hand.

He licked his lips closer to the girl's leg. Hands curled over her knees, he carefully nudged her thigh with his chin. His fangs dropped and cut into the soft skin, through the shallow muscle and finally, into the femoral artery. The blood burst over his tongue, searing hot and richly flavored. He opened wider, eyes tightly shut and he drank.

Mouthfuls he swallowed, coating his tongue and teeth. She arched up, pressing harder against him. She was moaning, making all these soft sounds Stefan couldn't really hear, but could feel her vibrating with under his hands. He tried to focus on that, the pulse that beat steadily against his tongue. The second he felt it slow, he paused and took a breath.

Startled at himself being able to stop at all, he looked wide-eyed at his brother. Damon was sitting up, surprised and grinning.

Relieved, he looked at the open wound again. The delicate area pulsed with blood, but not violently. It was still there to have, his thirst slaked but not completely satisfied.

"Can I have more?" He finally asked Damon.

Leaning back down beside her with his head propped up on his hand, Damon was still smiling. "You tell me. You're in control here. How does her pulse feel?"

"Feels fucking fantastic." Lorelei sighed, the words coming out sluggish but clear.

Stefan looked back at Damon, licking her blood off his lip before leaning closer to her leg. He could see himself ripping into it, consuming her to pieces. Wanted to, god how he wanted to. But just having the thought meant he had made progress, and instead of going back in, he pulled back.

"No." He smiled hesitantly, watching Damon's eyes light up. "Your turn."

Damon sat up again, "Not so greedy any more."

Repressing a laugh, as close as he'd ever get to giddy, Stefan went to the girl's other side, eyes still on Damon's. His brother was smiling softer, fucking gorgeous, and he slid down taking Stefan's place between her legs.

The little blond pressed into him until he could feel the stiff peaks of her nipples through the ridiculous padding of the bra and the thin fabric of his shirt. She looked up at him with a satisfied smile, moving her hand to gently pat his chin that still had her blood on it.

"You did great, kiddo."

Sure, she was somewhere in her mid twenties compared to his one hundred ninety something, but he let it go. Trying not to smile too much, he just nodded. "Thank you."

She closed her eyes and laid flat on her back, stretching her leg out again.

Stefan followed the movement that ended with him staring at Damon's smirk lowering over Stefan's bite mark on her thigh.

Slowly, Damon licked over the wound, eyes closing slowly.

He made quicker work of his feeding, not nearly as drawn out when it wasn't for show. Stefan heard the wet swallows, kept his fingers barely on her throat to feel the pulse, to feel the change of it slowing down, the meticulous attention to detail that helped him along this road of recovery. It still beat against his fingertips when he felt Damon's hand on his leg.

Just like that, they were done.

Stefan sat up the same time Damon stood, suddenly desperate for another taste. He opened his arms just as his brother climbed on top of him, crashing together in a hug that wasn't really and falling back against the bed. Stefan dragged his tongue along the inside of Damon's mouth, licking up the remaining blood that sparked along his tongue, sweeping it around until he could only taste his brother.

It didn't matter that the girl beside them, conscious but not quite lucid, was awake enough to watch them through half-lidded eyes. It was their payment, sort of, and the smell of sex coming off her where her hand slipped between her legs again didn't do anything but fuel the vampires need to satiate each other.

Damon licked over Stefan's chin, cleaning up his skin and slipping into his mouth, letting his brother suck off his tongue. He pulled Stefan's shirt open more, alternating his touch between scraping nails against his skin, and rubbing soothing fingers over the light scratches as they automatically healed. Stefan groaned for it, digging his hands into his brother's hair just to keep him close. The kissing was messier than the feeding, all wet and teeth and tiny growls that Stefan always denied but that Damon fed on just as much as the rest of it.

Stefan's hands slid down, gripping tight onto Damon's ass, both of their denim covered dicks rutting against each other with just enough mind melting friction Stefan could almost convince himself it'd be okay to let go right there half dressed and with the girl beside them.

She didn't seem ready to protest, her eyes slammed shut as she hissed her orgasm the same moment voices in the hallway broke their sex haze. Stefan pulled back with a gasp as someone twisted the handle of the door, Damon rolling over with the same surprise. The door was locked, but whoever was trying to get in didn't seem put off by the resistance.

"Is someone in there? You're blocking the other bathroom!"

Both men swore under their breath.

"Occupied," came out soft and breathy from Lorelei, not nearly as helpful as she may have intended.

Lust blown eyes fading into something smaller and panicked, Stefan got to his unsteady feet. "I gotta…" He looked around, yanking off the tie hanging loose in his collar.

"Yeah," Damon let his head drop back onto the bed, gesturing to the bathroom. "Lock the door to this room before you open the other side. I'll clean up." He sat up quickly before Stefan got farther away, "Hey!"

Stefan looked back, a nervous crease between his eyes.

"I'm so fucking proud of you, baby boy." Damon smiled softly at him.

With a relieved smile, Stefan closed the space between them and leaned in with one more breathless kiss. "Thank you."

Damon pulled Stefan's shirt closed, smiling against his lips before he straightened. "Get out of here, I'll meet you on the other side."

Stefan nodded, a pleased silhouette in the glaring light of the bathroom before the door closed.

Damon looked over at Lorelei, as if he just remembered she was still there.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Her eyes fluttered open, her face relaxed and peaceful. "You two are never going to fuck me, are you?"

Damon smirked, sort of amused and surprised at how open she was. His softening dick ached but she wasn't what it wanted. "No. You are still going to keep this our little secret, right?"

"My secret too." Her smile had a hint of shame, as if she just remembered she was at a work party. Her expression changed, concern tingeing the edges. "Are you ever going to turn me?"

With a sigh, Damon leaned forward, kissing her forehead before looking her in the eyes. "You don't want to become a vampire. You want to stay human and do what makes you happy." It still wasn't a compulsion, not really. But he wanted it to sink in. His pupils retracted, and he looked at her clear-eyed again. "Get dressed, Lorelei. You can take a nap when I leave."

She nodded, closing her eyes and opening her mouth slightly. Damon bit the tip of his finger, letting a drop of blood rise to the surface, and stroked it down her tongue. It was the final step. There was just enough magic to keep her wound from continuing to bleed, but not enough to turn her. That wasn't what he did. Sad girls weren't his to fix anymore.

He helped her to her feet and she kicked off her shoes. After checking the healing bite mark, she smiled, petting it fondly before sliding her panties on. She liked the scar, even if it didn't last long with a little vampire blood running through her.

Damon handed her the dress and she pulled it on, not fully zipping up, but falling back in bed just the same. Damon made sure to turn the lock on the knob from the inside before he closed the door. She'd be fine sleeping it off for a little while, and Damon had plans other than babysitting the rest of the night. Stefan's control filled him with hope and it was time to celebrate.

* * *

It took a lap around the entire apartment before Damon found his brother. How Stefan wound up in the kitchen in a dull conversation about web presence with another person Damon didn't recognize, he couldn't guess.

The kid could not dress himself within an hour but he could be cleaned up and breathing steady in minutes after what just happened. Although the tie was folded up and peeking out of his pocket, so there had been shortcuts. Damon grabbed a bottle of wine and went back to the windowsill to work on his own breathing and try to convince his dick to wait.

He watched as Stefan's eyes found him from across the room. The intensity warmed Damon all over again. The look said a lot; acknowledgement of their mutual understanding, appreciation for their progress, and to Damon's delighted surprise, barely disguised desire coated in dirty promises.

Still pretending to listen to the man talk, Stefan flicked his wrist before bringing it up to scratch his earlobe. Damon smiled. Time to go. Instead of walking towards the door and waiting for Stefan in the hallway, he pushed off the edge of the window and crossed over to his brother and the other man. Pulling from the wine bottle, he stumbled between them. Letting his hand brush Stefan's side, he smiled as his thumb grazed over Stefan's ribs again.

"Hey, Stef—,"

His brother went still under Damon's hand, looking at him in surprise. Damon didn't realize his mistake of interrupting until Stefan gestured to the other man.

"Damon, this is Wes, we just brought him in to control the social media department."

He begrudgingly tried to clear his head enough to switch gears. Damon tucked the bottle under the arm that was touching Stefan, and extended his free hand.

"Nice to meet you." Wes quickly shook the hand offered to him, and glanced at Damon's other hand still brushing Stefan's side. He smiled like he was in on a secret. "So you've been together long?"

They both nodded. Simultaneously, they answered the question they thought Wes meant.

"He's my brother."

"I'm an investing partner."

"Oh." Wes' expression clouded over before he hid whatever he was thinking away. "That's cool."

Damon glanced at Stefan, silently asking for permission.

"Oh, fine…" Stefan closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Smirking at Stefan's annoyance, Damon stepped forward, widening his pupils and staring Wes in the eye. "What did you think was going on between Stefan and me?"

Compelled to tell the truth, Wes looked blankly ahead. "I think you're his boyfriend."

Stefan made a quiet strangled noise, nervously looking around to see who could hear them. There was no one close enough in earshot that was paying any attention.

"No, you don't." Damon told him what to think instead.

"No, I don't." The man repeated.

Damon dropped his eyes, smirk unable to hide his amusement. "Wes, you look like you could use a drink."

Blinking rapidly, the man quickly looked between them. "Yeah, I hear there's some good stuff up at the bar."

The smile on Damon face widened a fraction of an inch. "It was nice meeting you. Welcome to the team."

"Thank you," Wes' smile wavered for a second, as his brain tried to find the missing seconds, but having nothing to latch onto instead, he seemed to dismiss the concern. "You guys have a good night." He nodded at them before leaving.

They waited for the man to be far enough away before speaking. Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose. "The team? Really?"

Damon shrugged. "With as many suspicious people we've compelled to stop thinking about us boning, they should join a team." He smiled and handed him the wine. "They could play football."

"You're fucking incorrigible." Stefan looked at him while taking a deep drink from the bottle. "You didn't replace the thought with something else. You just told him not to think of us as boyfriends."

He grimaced. "Yeah, we're way too old to be boyfriends."

Stefan glared at him. "That is not the point."

"Well, I don't like being introduced as your brother."

"I know." Stefan frowned slightly with the old crease in between his eyes. "I'm not crazy about you walking away from me with some other person on your arm."

"Yeah." Damon put his hand on Stefan's shoulder, an amused smile coming back. "It's getting a little old, isn't it? We obviously need a new system."

Stefan sighed and gave him a pointed look. "We're not having this fight here."

"No," Damon's smile didn't waver. "No fighting. Tonight we're celebrating."

Stefan brightened. "Yeah we are." He took another drink, the corner of his lip twitching up.

A couple of women, probably the only people Stefan hadn't talked to that night walked up to them while they stood there smiling at each other like a couple of idiots. It was no wonder anyone who saw them together was suspicious.

"Stefan, Damon, the party upstairs is really great." One woman smiled up at them. "I don't suppose you guys want to come and dance?"

The other woman bit her lip, eyes stuck on Stefan like she was picking out produce.

"Sorry ladies, I'm not feeling so well." Damon just wanted to get out of there. It wasn't often Damon willingly appeared weak in front of anyone, but he wanted an excuse to have hands all over Stefan again. The buzz of blood was still thrumming inside him and the fresh image of Stefan's lust fueled eyes over a bloody kiss was still all he could think about.

"If you wanna avoid exposing what I think is about to happen next, take my drunk ass out of here." He forced his laugh to come out slurred, sliding his whole arm over Stefan's shoulders and leaning heavily into him. Stefan looked appropriately alarmed and put his arm around Damon's waist.

"Okay buddy, let's get you home." Stefan had the courtesy to offer an apology to his colleagues before tightening his grip and spinning them both towards the door.

* * *

Some of the urgency was waning as they stood in the back corner of the elevator going to the ground floor. It didn't help that a half dozen other people from the party were also in the tiny box and the vampire's jaws still ached from exposing their fangs. Switching between Vampire-mode and Brother-mode so quickly was making them both light-headed.

Stefan kept his arm around Damon and looked mildly worried. He whispered so quietly his lips barely moved. "Are you actually drunk?"

Using the opportunity Damon turned a little more into Stefan's body and leaned close. "I drank, and then we  _fed_ , and then I drank a little more." He moved his arm off Stefan's shoulders and slid his hand down to quickly squeeze Stefan's ass. His nose grazed Stefan's ear as he whispered, "I'm drunk with power."

The puff of breath against his ear and the confident hand on him made Stefan vibrate with want. His eyes skirted around the little room, debating how much they could get away with before he had to compel everyone to forget. He came to a dead stop on Bonnie's daughter, Claire, in the corner opposite them. She was in her early twenties like most of the staff, but became a Junior Advisor for the company under her mother's training.

She didn't seem to notice them right away, but being there was enough for Stefan to step away from his brother's touch. With a wary look, Damon saw the reason for the interruption and sighed as he took another step away separating them.

Stefan's dick strained in protest. It didn't seem to care that these were people who he had to see again at the beginning of the week. And there was a wave of  _disappointment? annoyance?_  it took a longer look at his brother's face to tell what emotion was radiating off of him. It felt like frustration mostly and it gutted Stefan again. He just wanted to celebrate, to let go in the one way that didn't hurt anybody. But he was still hurting the one person he loved most in the world by continuing to pretend that Damon wasn't that person.

By the time they got to the first floor, and everyone else filtered out, Claire had caught their attention. She remained behind so Stefan and Damon stayed back as the elevator emptied.

"Hello, Salvatores."

Stefan's smile felt a bit strained, "Claire, good evening."

The door to the elevator closed, but no one pushed the button to change floors, leaving just the three of them in the box.

"I wanted to commend you on your team's performance this quarter. Your work really pushed us to have this celebration tonight."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Stefan cleared his throat. His dick wasn't abating just because it was an inappropriate time. Really all he could focus on was heat radiating off of Damon beside him. He tried to make his brain focus on work small talk, but he'd met his limit for the night.

"It isn't any wonder, really." She continued, her arms crossing. "You haven't taken a sick day or a vacation in almost 3 years." A small laugh escaped. "Some might even say you're bit of a beast at the office."

Damon snickered. They'd known Claire her entire life. When she was a toddler, he'd show her his most vicious grin and it only made her squeal with delight and poke his fangs with her chubby little finger. Their continued friendship with Bonnie made Claire family.

"I, uh…" Stefan was at a loss for words. He blinked rapidly. "Is you're mother here tonight?"

"Really, Uncle Stefan?" She smiled warmly. "She's in her fifties. Just because she allows us to throw these parties to inspire performance, does not mean she stays out this late anymore." Her head shook lightly. "I'm glad I caught up with you two though. I wanted to let you know your dedication to your investment is commendable, but maybe it's time to take a break."

Damon leaned back against the wall, sliding his hands in his pocket. He glanced at Stefan who looked like he was figuring out math equations.

"I'm not working now…" He tried; knowing that wasn't what she was after, but not entirely sure what he was missing.

"Right. Instead, you're using our staff as your personal buffet line when you should know better." She looked him straight in the eyes. "If it goes wrong, we can all be exposed."

With a quick intake of breath, Stefan took a small step back. Damon straightened behind him in defense. "It's not going wrong." He scoffed as he squeezed Stefan's shoulders. "It's going incredibly not-at-all-wrong."

Her small smile came back with gentle understanding. "Uncle Damon, I get that. I'm so happy for you guys. You've worked at this for a long time. But you can't work on it with these people." Her smile fell and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Mom told me how it used to happen, at the beginning. Then when I was a baby and you had to go away for months at a time. And she's, well, concerned."

Stefan's eyebrows shot up. "She knows?" The very last person in the entire world to have mad at them was a powerful witch like Bonnie. Even a witch in training like Claire was better off in their corner than against.

"So you're speaking on her behalf…" Damon's eyes narrowed, hands falling down Stefan's back.

"I am." She hit the button to open the elevator door. "I hope I've conveyed it clearly." She winked as they walked out past her. "Enjoy the rest of night, gentlemen."

* * *

Stefan got in the drivers seat and Damon crawled in the other side, stretching across the bench seat and putting his head in Stefan's lap.

"What do we do about that?" Stefan just sat there a moment, staring at the night sky.

"Talk it to death, I'm sure. Then do whatever we want anyway." He wrapped one arm around his brother's waist and nuzzled against his stomach.

"Damon," Stefan clipped, but countered his tone with a hand cradling Damon's neck and trailing his fingers through the man's hair.

"Everything inside feels too hot." Damon muttered. "I'm not done with you yet."

The heat of his breath through the fabric made Stefan shiver. It was ridiculous that they still had to resort to stolen moments. The novelty had worn off a decade ago but Stefan wasn't sure how to progress to the next step. "You know if it wasn't for Bonnie asking me to come on as one of her alterna-herb drug pushers before she hired anyone else, no one would have had to believe we were brothers in the first place."

Not that Bonnie may have occasionally suspected what went on between the two of them just like everyone else. But she knew them when they were still trying to kill each other. By the time their hunger filtered the difference between love and hate, Elena was long gone, Caroline was in Europe finding Klaus, Tyler was howling at the moon somewhere in Canada, and Jeremy, Matt, and Alaric were family men in other parts of the country. The brothers were her oldest and closest remaining friends. Some suspicions didn't need to be pried into.

"Boring." Damon slid his hand back up Stefan's side, pulling the fabric up enough to slide his nose across the bare skin of his brothers firm and rippled abdomen. The stiff bulge under the denim against his face held much more promise. He pressed a kiss to the warmed skin and turned so he was facing up. "If we're going to talk right now, it has to be more interesting than the secrets I already know about."

Stefan frowned as he released his fingers from Damon's hair to start the car and pull out of the parking lot. There weren't any secrets left between them. "What else did you have in mind?"

Damon shifted his arms around. "Not talking." He covered his hand over Stefan's groin and watched him lurch. "You're hard again."

Stefan shook his head, sort of dizzy already. His brother had no idea what he did to Stefan. "Not  _again_ ," he let one hand off the wheel and pressed Damon's over his erection, " _still._ "

"You should pull over so we can fuck right here." He smirked and started unbuttoning Stefan's shirt.

"Damon." Stefan bit back a groan and hit the gas a little harder. He attempted shifting away from Damon's touch but couldn't even begin to convince himself it was worth it. Almost instantly he gave up and let his shirt be pushed open and replaced by Damon's steady hands.

He tried to keep his eyes on the road but when Damon's lips touched his nipple he almost swerved into the other lane. He moaned quietly as his brother's tongue traced around the pebbled skin. "Not fair."

As he sat up, Damon dragged Stefan's shirt off completely, throwing it to the back seat. "Shhh." He kept his lips brushing against Stefan's collarbone and up against the column of his throat. The smell and taste of him was more intoxicating than any booze or blood could ever be. The combinations of all three on his tongue made him feel reckless.

Damon ran his finger under his brother's waistband to discover no sign of underwear. With a slight moan he scrambled to bend his legs under him and face Stefan. "Don't go over the edge, okay?" His brother's eyes were going tight and dark again. He grazed his knuckle through the soft hair below Stefan's abdomen and hooked his finger around the button. It was the only warning Stefan had before his zipper was undone and his cock, more prepared by the second, was in Damon's hand.

The groan that finally escaped and the hand clenching over the wheel delighted Damon. He knew Stefan wanted to protest but he was willingly playing the silent game and that made Damon want to reward him. He twisted his wrist and squeezed, sliding up and down at a teasingly slow pace with only the slickness that was leaking out of the tip. Stefan squirmed under it, letting go of the wheel and sliding his hand over Damon's shoulder up to his neck, attempting to guide him back down.

Instead of using more force, Stefan's mouth quirked up, and he brushed his hand down Damon's face, under his chin, sliding a thumb along his lips. Damon glanced up at him through his lashes, with a matching glint in his eyes. He  _hmm'd_ as he lowered his head, licking up the vein along Stefan's shaft, gliding his tongue along the ridge.

The pleading moan that wheezed out of Stefan's chest may have been embarrassing but he had enough concerns with driving almost naked with his brother's mouth on him. The soothing kisses along his throbbing cock were distracting as Damon ran fingertips over the weeping head. He inhaled sharply and Damon smiled in a way that was dangerous and exhilarating. Stefan kept his legs spread, body tilted toward every touch.

He tried to look quickly between Damon's heavy lidded gaze, lips just playing at his wet tip and the not exactly empty road but it was impossible to think straight and Damon's whims almost always won out over public safety. They needed to pull over but there wouldn't be a good place to be bent over the hood of the car for miles. Stefan was less and less concerned with each delicious stroke. It wasn't long before Stefan was bucking up, meeting the teasing tongue until Damon finally dropped his head, swallowing Stefan down.

"F-fuck." Stefan's hips jerked hard, thrusting into Damon's throat and the whole car swerved with his release.

Damon didn't let up, keeping Stefan pushed down to the seat with one hand on his hip and one on his thigh. He hummed and swallowed, keeping Stefan right where he wanted him, saturated in pleasure. He tried not to rub himself against the seat, but the sounds his brother was making, the heady flavor of him was whiting out all his own control.

When Stefan's hand gripped his hair, he pulled up a little, easing off the tightness around Stefan to make it last a little longer. He missed whatever Stefan was muttering about until he felt the car slowing down and listing to the side. Maybe they finally were pulling over to do this right.

Stefan pulled harder at his hair, sending tingling sparks along his scalp that he didn't hate. Definitely something to expand on later. Words were coming out clearer now, but Damon didn't really get off him until he caught sight of the red and blue lights flashing against the ceiling and in the rearview mirror.

Pressing his forehead onto Stefan's bare thigh, he started laughing. "Goddammit, can we not do this one time tonight without getting interrupted?"

Stefan looked at him, annoyed and unamused, and fumbling tried to pull his pants back up. With an unwavering confidence, Damon put his hand over Stefan's to stop him.

"Come on," Stefan growled, trying to shake off Damon's hold.

"You come on," Damon leaned closer, kissing Stefan's neck. "You're going to have to compel him out of giving us a ticket anyway, let's just show off a little."

"I'm not showing some stranger my dick."

Damon smirked, looking out the window over Stefan's shoulder. "Too late." He sat back in the passenger side, prepared to watch the show.

"I hate you." Stefan muttered, rolling the window down while keeping one hand over most of his still unabated erection. He sheepishly looked up at the officer standing wide-eyed beside their car. In a louder voice he tried to act like he didn't know what the man was staring at. "Good evening, sir. What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

They ran into the house an hour later, laughing, and stumbling all over each other. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Damon pressed his naked body against Stefan, and knocked their clothes out of his hands. Stefan had done such a good job compelling the cop to leave them with a warning, and to forget everything else; Damon thought it was only fair to take the rest of the trip home equally undressed.

The hardest part was keeping their hands to themselves so they didn't get pulled over again.

Well, that wasn't the hardest part.

"Fucking hell," Damon put his hand back on Stefan's dick. "Does this thing ever go down?"

There was enough fresh blood still running through him, Stefan blushed down to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Damon's waist and buried his face against Damon's neck. "Yeah, go ahead and touch me like that, while looking like that, and just, being all like that, and tell me why you're still surprised?"

Damon sucked kisses along Stefan's jaw, until Stefan tilted his chin and the kiss landed. They opened their mouths against each other, humor dissipating as it was replaced with the overwhelming desire that seemed to constantly live under their skin since they first gave into this whole thing.

"We haven't finished celebrating yet." Damon breathed against Stefan's lips.

Stefan smiled, moving Damon's hands to his hips. "You going to fuck me already or do I have to do all the work myself?"

Damon chuckled, sliding his hands over the curve of Stefan's ass and dipping between his cheeks. "You don't have to do anything by yourself as long as I'm around."

* * *

Stefan loved the inside of Damon's mouth. Loved it. Holy shit, he fucking loved it. He'd come there once already that night and it only ramped him up more. His back arched off the bed and Damon's heat was a heavy weight on top of him, keeping him from flying off the edge. The tip of Damon's tongue flicked at the base of Stefan's not- _un_ substantially sized cock, making everything wetter and hotter, and fuck, Stefan loved it. His hips moved out of reflex, and suddenly the tickling feeling at the edge of his hole was a solid pressure as two of his brother's fingers slid into him.

They both froze for a second to adjust. Stefan stared at him, overwhelmed by Damon around him, inside him, burning him up with just a look, and soothing the fire with the promise he hoped it held. Stefan loved it. Loved  _him_. He wished he could keep Damon with him forever, but worry lingered around the edges that this was just temporary, and he could only enjoy it while it lasted.

Stefan exhaled slowly and carded his hand through Damon's hair as Damon pulled off him. He bent his knees, pushing himself up the bed as his brother followed, climbing on top, hands bracketing his waist.

"Tell me you're ready." Damon whispered, searching Stefan's eyes. He wasn't sure what changed, but he felt Stefan's wavering doubts emanating off of him.

"Yeah, yes, been ready all night, come on," Stefan smiled, rubbing his hand over Damon's hip, ready to enjoy every damn second.

With the smirk that clouded Stefan's mind since he was a little kid, Damon leaned over him, sliding his dick home.

There was no patience left to give either of them time to adjust.

Their lips crashed hard together as Damon thrust inside him, the only person he could put away all his restraint for, whose hips rose up to meet his, and hands dug into the muscles on his back, pulling him closer. Stefan's cock was trapped between their stomachs, dragging against Damon's abs, aided by his own slick.

Stefan tightened his knees over Damon's hips, and Damon changed his movements, rolling his body, swallowing the sounds Stefan fed him. Stefan dragged his lips over Damon's jaw, panting against his neck.

"Fucking love your dick."

"Prove it." Damon huffed, "Come for me, dammit." He laughed, pushing harder into Stefan so his cock beat relentlessly over the bundle of nerves inside Stefan that made him claw the sheets. "So fucking sexy," he kissed his little brother again, biting his lip before licking over it, "can't get enough of you, Stef, my beautiful baby boy."

"D-Damon," came out choked and broken, a stuttering mess as all his worries flickered out every time Damon babbled his endearments, making Stefan believe them. "Want to taste you." Stefan's tongue licked over Damon's neck down to his shoulder.

"Yeah, hell yeah." Damon dropped to his elbows, sliding his hands under Stefan's shoulders. Stefan's hands were gripping his back so hard, he was sure even he'd get bruises, and his brother's hunger for him was something Damon was eager to satisfy.

Damon tilted his head, feeling Stefan's lips kiss and drag over his neck. His hips bucked hard, communicating his urgency in place of his failure for words. Stefan seemed to get it, teeth grazing along the muscle, teasing him before he heard the tiny "mmm" sound and Stefan's teeth finally sunk in.

Immediately he felt Stefan's ass clamp around his cock, and his brain sizzled down his spine, emptying his balls as his release shot out of him. Damon's eyes rolled back and mouth fell open as his blood flooded his brother's mouth.

"Fu-uck," dragged slowly out of Damon as he filled his brother up. Stefan held him in place with a tight clench around his softening dick, hands clawing into his back, teeth no longer tearing into him, but the tongue lapping over the bite kept him glued to the spot just the same.

Damon held himself there for a few moments, until Stefan startled him by wiggling his hips; reminding Damon he was still inside his little brother. He felt the hardness still pressed against his stomach. It was time Stefan got his too.

He gently pulled out, flicking his eyes back to Stefan's as he kissed down his chest. Stefan was breathing hard, blood dripping down his chin, hand scratching through Damon's hair again. Damon leaned into his hold, letting Stefan guide his head around. Stefan pulled him closer to his dick and Damon swiped his tongue along it, sucking over the tip.

Stefan dragged him away from it slowly, pulling at his hair until his mouth was hovering over his spot on Stefan's ribs. With a smile, Damon moved one hand back to Stefan's cock, hoping he'd come again. Stefan arched up towards him as he pulled Damon's mouth closer. "Do it, do it, please, Damon, do it."

With a hungry moan, Damon scraped his teeth along the muscle, sucking on the area to bring blood to the surface before he broke into the skin. He twisted his hand around Stefan's solid length, and he finally bit down.

He swallowed most of his first mouthful, letting some spill over his lips, and back onto Stefan's skin. His head felt hazy and his body warm as Stefan held him in place with a hand squeezing the back of his neck. He drank freely, only able to really share blood this way in the past decade as Stefan started feeding from live people properly, without being so racked by guilt afterwards Damon couldn't even touch him.

He adjusted his hand on Stefan's cock, jerking him off faster as he kissed across Stefan's stomach, nipping little bites in a dotted red trail behind him. Stefan only moaned and keened, thrusting back into Damon's hand. He felt Stefan's cock throbbing in his palm, so he dug his thumb over the leaking tip, desperate to watch Stefan fall apart for him.

Stefan let go of his head groaning and unable to focus on anything but Damon's touch and immediately Damon moved down, nudging Stefan's legs apart with his free hand, the other not slowing down. He heard Stefan gasp as he was exposed farther, but Damon couldn't resist swiping at his slick still leaking out of Stefan's ass. He licked over the inside of his thigh, the spot the girl had chosen for herself earlier that night.

"Yeah, yes." Stefan whimpered, sounding close.

They looked at each other with lust blown eyes, and Damon bit into the tender flesh. A second later Stefan went ridged, and he felt the wetness pulse over his fingertips at last. He pulled back, watching Stefan's whole body stop moving as milky white ropes shot over his chest. He wasted no time following the trails with his tongue, until Stefan was completely clean.

"Cum slut." Stefan croaked out, eyes closed and body pliant as he spread out across the mattress.

"Size queen." Damon shot back, crawling back up the bed to lie on top of Stefan.

More amused than he'd like to admit, Stefan curled one arm around Damon's neck. "Impossible, your dick has been my only dick."

"Trust me," Damon muttered, "if you were inclined to find out for yourself, you'd figure out why I'm such a cocky guy."

"Hmm, lucky me."

They both chuckled softly, still too sated and warm to pretend to bicker.

Stretching with a yawn, Damon slid to his side of the bed. His head rolled back to look at Stefan with a content smile. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where do you have in mind?" Stefan blinked back slowly, fingertip rubbing over his healed bite marks. "Have work on Monday. Although the real world lacks a certain appeal at the moment."

"You don't have to go." Damon scratched at his own closed wound, wiping up the tacky drying blood. "They can't do anything about the boss not showing up if he doesn't feel like it."

Stefan laughed, rubbing his hands through his hair. "We do have a knack for making sure rules don't apply to us."

"Yeah," Damon's eyes widened and he nodded. "We are kind of assholes."

Stefan looked down, pursing his lips. "There are some rules we can't compel our way out of."

Damon rolled his eyes without looking back at Stefan. "You mean, Bonnie's rules."

"Seriously though," Stefan stared at the ceiling. "What are we going to do about that?"

"It won't matter if we leave for a few years." Damon turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand. "We don't have to worry about just surviving anymore. You're so fucking strong now, you can really live, Stef. What's the point of sticking around?"

Stefan gave a half-assed shrug, "I like the parties."

Damon's smile dropped. The idea of more boring office events and feeling guilt every time he failed to conform those boring notions of normality made Damon weary. "I can't keep doing that."

A dead weight dropped in Stefan's stomach. "Doing what?" The words came out surprisingly casual. Like he didn't know. Like he hadn't been waiting for this moment to come for years. He'd fed successfully without being pulled back, without taking too much, without losing control. Damon did his job. Of course he was done.

Damon shook his head. He saw the panic in Stefan's face. After all this time he couldn't make the man believe. He brought his hand up, brushing against Stefan's cheek. "Pretending that this is what I want." He held Stefan's chin firmly between two fingers so he wouldn't turn away. "I can't go on being your brother when I'm so much better at being more."

Swallowing hard, Stefan reached up and wrapped his hand around Damon's wrist. In a shaky breath, he forced himself to ask, "What is it you want?"

"I want you." Damon rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I want to kiss you at your stupid parties, and grope your ass in public. If it's going to shame you to do all that while people know me as your brother, then I want you to introduce me to people as your partner, or butt buddy or whatever the fuck they're calling it these days." He ran his hand down Stefan's chest, brushing over the bite on his ribs, looking him in the eye.

Surprise didn't even begin to describe the rush of changed emotions. He laced his fingers through Damon's, squeezing them together. "You do? You want all that?"

"We were brothers when we were alive, Stefan." He tilted his head so they were closer together. "It hasn't been the same since we died. All the adolescent bullshit that followed is finally behind us, and we're long overdue something better. I'm an old man. It's time you made me an honest one." His lip twitched in a little smile. He pressed up against Stefan's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "If you're just playing human so you have rules to follow so you can stay in control, haven't you proven to yourself you don't have to wring yourself out worrying about it anymore? If you're doing it because it breaks up the monotony of the afterlife, I can think of a few other ways to entertain you for the rest of eternity."

He'd never imagined Damon wanting to settle down for real. The bed they shared, and the home they had built was all about them as couple. Outside of the house they forced distance between them for reasons Stefan thought were there to make things easier. But he saw the gaps their current arrangement left between who Damon was naturally and who he was for Stefan's appearances. It was why he thought they wouldn't last. "Are we ready for that?"

Damon laughed. "I know we're sort of emotionally retarded, but yes, I think we're coming around to a long term commitment." He leaned in closer, his grin going loose and comfortable as his hand slid through Stefan's hair. "Bonnie wants you to back off. We can just go. We'll throw new parties, meet new people to feed off of that you don't have to compel. We can go to Italy, and stay in a villa on the coast. I can get you naked in the ocean."

He started drawing little circles along Stefan's side again. "There's no point in postponing our true lives together anymore is there?" His smile fell and he looked intently back at his brother. "You could be happy right? Spending time with just me—for a few years until you want to do something else." Fuck it all if he was going to be the source of Stefan's misery again. His brother could now feed live while maintaining control. They were equals. They had worked too hard to get to a position they could finally be themselves.

All Stefan could do was stare. His brother had apparently been thinking about this,  _worrying_  about this, planning their future together, for a long time.  _Happy_  didn't have the right scope to begin to capture what Stefan was feeling.  _Awe_ maybe. "You'd do that?"

"Hell yeah." Damon bit his lip, that hint of his own doubts lingering as he searched Stefan's eyes. "I fucking love you. What can I do to prove we can do this?"

He swallowed hard. The tastes of the night going bland at the potential of all the new experiences they could have together. He met Damon's searching gaze. "Promise me."

"I promise you, Stefan Salvatore." Damon responded without hesitating. He didn't take oaths like that lightly, and Stefan felt the truth in his words down to the marrow of his bones. "I'm always going to love you. My forever is yours."

Heat curled through Stefan. With a dopy smile, he returned Damon's promise. "I've already loved you forever." He leaned in close enough to bump their noses together. "Damon Salvatore, the rest of my forever is yours too."

Damon's arms tightened around his waist and his relieved grin was dazzling and bright. Their lips met in another kiss that was slower, sweeter, everything they meant to each other thrumming through their touches.

It was going to work, Stefan was going to get everything he ever wanted, and for good measure, everything Damon wanted too. He started building on Damon's plans. Italy and villas by the ocean sounded nice and all, but walking down the street with Damon's hand in his, just being able to share with people how in love he was, held the real appeal of moving away. A few years in a new place were just the beginning.

He pulled away with hope bubbling inside him. "Somewhere, just you and me, huh?" He knew the few years as a time frame was offered as a way out. He also knew he wouldn't take it. "When can we go? Now?" He quickly glanced around the bedroom they shared. All of it was shit that could be replaced if not completely forgotten. Everything except his brother, or his, well, there was one apt label that had been knocking around inside his head for longer than he'd ever admit. They did just exchange vows, after all.

Damon lowered his head, hiding his grin as he brushed his lips down Stefan's chest. "Tomorrow at least. You drove me crazy all night, I'm not letting you out of bed just yet."

" _Husband_." Stefan breathed out slowly as his back arched into the kiss.

Damon's lips pressed harder against Stefan's sternum before pulling back, stars glittering in his eyes. "Pardon?"

"Two men who wear matching rings," Stefan leaned up and kissed the corner of Damon's mouth, "who share a name," sliding over to the fullest parts of his lips, "and have decided to spend the rest of their lives together," Stefan covered Damon's hand where it rested on his chest. Rubbing his thumb over the places their rings clacked against each other. He smiled as Damon stared at him, the same feeling of awe and love and eternity mirrored in his eyes. "These days, people are calling that  _husband_."

"So they are." The warmest smile spread across Damon's dazed face. "My husband."

Stefan smiled back, fucking elated hearing the words on Damon's lips. "And tomorrow we leave here that way."

"Of course," Damon sat up, and Stefan scooted up with him. "It'll be our honeymoon."

Their lips collided together in a hard kiss.

 


End file.
